


It Doesn't Feel Right

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has felt like he was different since a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Feel Right

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. I haven't seen too many of these and I know someone who identifies as transgender and im so proud of them for what they've recently done.

Patrick was hyperventilating. Pete was rattling the doorknob, demanding entrance. "What are you doing in there, Patrick?" Pete called, and then pushed open the door.

He gaped when he spotted Patrick dressed in a pale blue dress, hands covering his face. "Patrick?" Pete asked again, more gently. Patrick sniffled and Pete crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, want to explain? It's okay." Pete reassured.

Patrick sniffled again, and looked up at Pete. "You don't think I look stupid?" Patrick asked, blinking tears out of his hazel eyes.

"Never." Pete answered.

\--

_Patrick was ten and home alone. His mother had left a tube of lipstick on the counter, and Patrick was looking at it. He wanted to try it on his lips, and he did so, making sure to not mess up the tube. He placed it back where it was left and walked into the bathroom, tilting his head at his reflection. His lips were cherry red, and he beamed at himself. Patrick loved how it looked._

\--

"It kind of started when I was younger." Patrick confessed, now sitting on the edge of the bunk, wringing his hands. Pete sat next to him, offering a reassuring smile.

\--

_Patrick was seventeen, and going to meet the band. He was there are already, and he marveled at Pete's mother's beautiful dress. Patrick knew now of what was going on with him. He didn't feel like a boy. He felt like a female. He kept it quiet, however._

_"I love your dress, Ma'am." Patrick complimented, smiling at her. Mrs. Wentz beamed at him, letting him in. Pete stood behind her, eyebrow raised._

_"Sucking up to my mom, huh?" Pete joked later. Patrick shook his head. He really liked the dress._

\--

"Remember when I met your mom for the first time?" Pete nodded, and Patrick continued. "I really did like her dress." His tears were dry now, and Pete was a little closer, hand on his exposed knee.

\--

_Patrick was eighteen and in Victoria's Secret. People were looking at him, but there were other dudes in there. Probably buying lingerie for their girlfriends._

_He picked out a plain black lace set, the cashier hardly looking at him. It gave him confidence._

_As soon as he was home he pulled it on, smiling at his reflection. His hair was slightly longer now, too._

\--

"It's not just the clothes. I really feel like I'm a girl." Patrick admitted to Pete, whose arm was around him now, rubbing comforting circles into his shoulder. "Yeah?" Pete asked quietly. Patrick nodded.

\--

_Patrick is twenty-two, and online looking up gender changing. It was expensive. He left the tab open and headed to the bathroom, completely unaware that Pete was now looking at the laptop._

_Pete set it down as he heard the toilet flush, and acted as if he had just entered the room. Patrick glanced at the laptop screen, and shut it quickly._

\--

Patrick is now in Pete's lap. Pete has his hands on his face, kissing him deep and slow. Patrick's arms are curled around his waist, making soft noises into Pete's mouth.

Pete pulls away and kisses his nose. "I'll love you for whoever you are." Patrick nods again, crying tears of joy.

"Thank god, Pete." Patrick says, holding him close. "Please, please, can you use female pronouns?" Patrick asks, shy now. Pete nods, and wraps his arms around Patrick's waist.

"Yes." Pete nods, and kisses her once more.


End file.
